Unknown Potential
by lethal paine
Summary: There has been a war going on between two major intergalatic powers. Naota is kidnapped and becomes a prisoner of war, but why? And what does this have to do with Haruko and Atomsk? [complete]
1. Prologue

**Unknown Potential**  
by Seiri  


  
  
A/N: I expect this to be one of the(if not the) longest fics I've ever written, so don't worry about this being so short, it's only the prologue. This will be a pretty large scale fic, I hope. **Gainax** owns me... uh, I mean they own FLCL. They might as well own me, they do own FLCL.... but they don't, as I don't own FLCL. But I do own these plot ideas. *nods*  
  
Pairings won't seen yet in the fic, so don't concern yourself with them for now. -Seiri *bows*  
  
------------  
Prologue  
  
  
They were silent as they made their way to their destination. They were positioned in different places, but all headed towards one goal. Their target was moved slowly to the north side of town, alone. That would make things much easier. It had taken them, surprisingly, a while to track their target -a little more then four months since their plant on this planet had been destroyed.   
  
They had been barely aware that they had a plant on this planet up until MMR X01 went missing. They supposed that it was because this planet was neutral -and that would make everything much easier for them. It was too bad their network of defense was horrible.   
  
But apparently, they had built a plant on this dirtball, and their target had much to do with the important event of it's breaking down. This was crucial for them to correct. No one had enough power to destroy one of their plants up until then -not even the Pirate King. This meant that this one person possibly had the potential to defeat them. They could not let that happen.   
  
Their mission was to abduct the target and bring him back to their station, bordering on the outskirts of the Solar System.   
  
Ever silent, they approached their target. One of them held up a narrow barreled shotgun looking machine over their dark shoulder. With one quick and gentle push of a silk trigger, their target fell to the ground -unconscious.   
  
  
  
Nothing, absolutely nothing. Nothing -not even slightly- interesting happened that day. He forced down that disgusting burning sensation of bile in the back of his throat. Nothing interesting had happened the day before that one either, but the day before **that** he had failed a math test... which was _something_. The phrase tomorrow's a new day was meaningless, every day was the same.... A lifetime of dying slowly.   
  
The sun was setting over Mabase as Nandaba Naota's footsteps could be heard on the pavement of the sidewalk over the bridge. He was heading home, school was over. It had been over for a few hours in fact... but he was just heading home now. The idea of another night of boring homework and being alone wasn't really appealing.   
  
Although the weather forecast said that it would be sunny, Naota could have sworn he heard a clap of thunder as he got out of school. Slightly hoping that it was rain, he changed out of his uniform before walking off campus. Unfortunately, there was not a cloud in sight.  
  
It was odd... being able to see the sky so clearly for a whole year... and that he actually wanted to see it overcast and cloudy again.  
  
Naota caught sight of a large dent in the railing of the bridge. At this, he smiled at the memory of the night it got there... and of her. But before another thought could pass his mind however... his world went black as he felt a sudden sharp pain in his neck. 


	2. Expostion

Unknown Potential   
  
A/N: Wah, this is fun. I'm pulling from all they ever tell you in both the anime and the magna about -well, you'll find out. I know what I'm doing! Muahaha! Once again, I own this plot idea -I am actually quite proud of it.   
  
By the way -Haruko's in this chapter! Yay!  
  
-----------------   
Chapter 1   
  
  
Everything was really dark... and then Naota realized that his eyes were shut. After opening his eyes, he looked around his surroundings. Immediately a sense a total panic shot through him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end -he had no idea where he was.... in some small cell like room .... cold metal walls, floors, and a door. Light dimly came though a small rectangular window in the door. The whole room smelled kind of funny... like an airport. He was lying on the floor. His recalled his last memory... the ground rushing up to meet him and the hope that the reason he was falling was because he had been hit by a Rickenbacker -but no such luck.   
  
As he picked himself up off the floor, he could hear voices around him, although they weren't too clear because they were in another room -it sounded like. As he dusted himself off, he strained his ears to hear what they were saying, and picked up part of a conversation.   
  
This kid's got a hundred times more potential then that scamp from four years ago... He might even be better then her... Yeah... that's why we need all of them. That way we'll know. We're bound to win the war at this rate! Yeah! After all these years!   
  
Then the voices died down. Four years ago... what happened then? What war -there was a war going on?! Who were they talking about?! What the hell were they talking about?!   
  
While he continued to grow angry at his lack of knowledge, the cell door hinges creaked open -he almost jumped out of his skin, and a man in some kind of grungy military uniform walked in. They want you in there, now. the man said gruffly, rudely grabbing Naota's sleeve and dragging him out side the cell. There he was met with the wrong end of at least five gun barrels pointed at him, and he had the feeling that they weren't the kind that shot rubber bullets. He was lead down a hall made of the same metal of his cell, armed men(guards he guessed) in toe. They ended up arriving at the end of a hall, in front of a door.   
  
Through there, one wrong move and your dead. the man from before said, opening the door and shoving Naota inside, then entering himself. Three other people were already there, three men and one woman, standing around a rectangular table that seemed to be glowing, illuminating the room. One of the men looked like he was in his mid 40's, the woman in her mid 30's, and the other man in his 20's. He wished he could make out their faces, but the light in the room was too dim. The man said, lifting his palm up to the side of his head in some sort of salute.   
  
The oldest looking of the group nodded, and motioned for Naota to come closer. Hesitantly, he did so. Nadaba Naota. Age: 14. Earth. -am I correct? The older man asked, although it sounded more like a statement. Naota felt like he was back in Mabase when Eyebrows was questioning him -confused and irritated. He nodded. You're probrably wondering why you're here, aren't you? Naota refrained from saying anything rude in reply, and curtly nodded. Well, it's like this- the older man started, but was cut off by the young man. You've been abducted by aliens. he had said, scoffing. He received a look from the woman and from there she continued.   
  
Well, ... that is true. You are currently in a space station that is near the last known planet of your solar system orbiting your sun. There is a war in outer space that has been going on for the past fifty years between two intergalactic powers. You may have heard of us, we are the faction of Medical Mechanica in charge of this section of your galaxy. Our opposing force is the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood.   
  
Medical Mechanica. They had kidnapped him. Naota was in space. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought that his home was so far away, from the cold darkness of Pluto.   
  
Before she could continue, the youngest of the group started up again. Earth has the sucky-ist defense against foreign invaders compared to any other planet in the galaxy, in fact -there have been two or three major illegal breaches in the past four years. By the same person too. You know her.... Haruha Raharuko?   
  
At the mention of Haruko, Naota stopped dead in his tracks. What did she have to do with this?   
  
As she was saying... the older man interrupted. Earth has tried to remain neutral through out this war, which has allowed us to do things such as build a plant on your planet two years ago, despite it's destruction a few months ago. There have been illegal breaches as well...   
  
This has happened on twice or so occasions in the past four years -12 or so years on Earth for you. The goal of both was to find a functional N-O gate that would bring various things through space and time to one certain point in time.... the N-O gates were found in two males. Amarao Aoki and... Nadaba Naota. He paused, as if seeing how Naota would react. Naota made no visible reaction... but inside his head his thoughts swirled around and seemed as if they would cause his head to emit some sort of electrical current... which for all he knew, it would.   
  
How could this be? What did he mean by 12 years on Earth? What did Medical Mechanica want with Naota? Eyebrows had a N-O gate in his head too? Didn't Haruko say something about being a Space Patrol Officer once?   
  
That meant that she hadn't lied to him.   
  
The pressure of a gun against his temple stopped his mind from wandering too far away. He looked back to the elder, who then cleared his throat. You will be kept here under our control until you are needed. We will provide you with the necessities -food, clothing, shelter. He was once again cut off by the younger man. We don't need you dead -yet.   
  
  
  
The hum of a Earthling 1960's Vespa could have been heard outside of a rest stop on the side of the road. A sign that read Mabase: 1000 kilometers stood not too far off from the source of the moped's humming. On the Vespa sat a young woman, not even in her twenties, eating ramen from a small bowl. Despite the air of uncaring recklessness she carried -she was brooding.   
  
How dare they... first they had taken Atomsk. Atomsk... that power, belonged to her. They dared to use it against her too... and look how that turned out. Now... now they had taken something else important to her. Someone else. If they dared to use him against her as well... they would pay very dearly. The feeling of an intense inferno from the pit of her stomach to the back of her mind raged with every thought that brought her anger.   
  
She knew Medical Mechanica had returned to Earth, although before then she didn't know why. For this reason she decided to pay the little blue planet a visit, maybe to discover a little more about their plans -maybe even to pay a little visit to a certain kid. Though the last time she had pulled a stunt like that she was nearly kicked out of the GSPB. They kept her however, for in the end it had destroyed MM's plant on Earth and they no longer had the chance of using Atomsk's powers against them.   
  
However, they never made it legal for her to return to this planet... oh well. It was a good thing Earth's defense was as crappy as dollar store pumps. This was the thirteenth time she had been able to still enter undetected.   
  
She had returned to discover that Naota had gone missing for two months. Canti was no where to be found, although she was confident that MM didn't have enough balls to try and take back their precious MMR X01 back -not yet anyway. She slurped her ramen as the chopsticks she was holding tended to scrape the bottom of the disposable bowl more often. She had to find a way to get them back.   
  
Her eyes reflected the hot glow of the sunset, despite the fact that the sun had already set an hour ago.


	3. Development

Unknown Potential  
by Seiri  
  
A/N: Yay! You guys gave such kick ass reviews! Thank you so much! *bows*  
  
Anyway, I got the salut for MM from Final Fantasy 8(I love that video game). And by the end of this chapter things may or may not make more sense*shruggs*.   
  
And from this point on I'm dedicating this story to my dear friend Christina. ^__^  
  
--------------  
Chapter 2  
  
As time was passing by, Naota found it easier and easier to listen to the constant hum of machinery, computers, Medical Mechanica around him. He heard the far off high toned buzz that was the signal that would switch all of the worker robots on and alert them of their duties. Some of their screens would flash in acknolegement, others would give out corresponding buzzes, others flashed multicolored lights. For Naota, this meant that it was time that he wake up.   
  
Naota had been given a room instead of a cell, although he was still indeed a prisoner. The room was small, half the size of his room back home, although well lit by lights that were installed into the sides of the ceiling. This clearly made it apparent that the walls were gray naturally, and had never been white. His room didn't hold much besides the twin sized bed and bedside table that already occupied it when he had arrived. A small pile of neatly folded clothes awaited him on the table. It was what he was expected to wear as a captive of Medical Mechanica. Basically, it was his school uniform, except in a dull gray. The fabric of which it was made was less stiff then his uniform.   
  
It was ordinary.   
  
  
Naota did suppose that he could have had it a lot worse though, he could have been thrown back into that cold metal cell. He did wish he knew what had happened to his clothes though, despite his foreboding feeling that he would never see them again.   
  
After Naota dressed and fixed up his room, he was to walk out of his room, which was located in the lower decks near the prison cells were, and report to sickbay.   
  
Naota sat down on the examining table, awaiting the robot that served as a doctor there.   
  
There, every morning -or whatever you would call it when you couldn't tell and didn't know what time of day it was anymore- he would be weighed, his blood pressure would be taken, a sample of blood was taken, and -eventually- a urine sample was taken. He supposed it was to make sure he remained healthy, since his body was not used to being in outer space. The words of the youngest of the commanders rang in his ears, We don't need you dead -yet.   
  
Besides, they were Medical Mechanica, why wouldn't they be aware of the medical health of their crew?   
  
Naota would look away every time the needle for his blood sample neared his arm, he didn't care if it was childish to not be able to watch -he couldn't stand watching it penetrate his skin day after day. It had already formed a purplish-yellowish bruise.   
  
It all made him feel like some sort of test subject, a lab rat -or a patient in the mental health ward of a hospital. He would never know if this was for his own good or not.   
  
After this, however, he would get his breakfast from the slow moving robot that stood behind the counter in the mess hall. By then, anyone breathing had eaten, so he would be there among some of the lesser robots of the ship, cleaning and such.   
  
Naota picked up a plastic bottle of what reminded him of pulpy orange juice and what tasted like a corn muffin, and sat down in the far corner of the mess hall away from the busy cleaning robots. He gazed out of the windows which made something of a boarder around the large room.   
  
Stars.   
  
The only thing visible outside of those windows was stars... thousands of them. It made him think of home, Earth. Earth seemed so far away, which -he reminded himself- it was. Days seemed to last forever on the station -melding into each other, living on Earth seemed like another lifetime ago. Naota really knew that he had been on this station for about four months. This meant that, on Earth, he had been missing for almost a year. Naota had learned that in the past few months -time was slower out here then it was on Earth, which meant that he had turned 15 recently, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly when.   
  
This also explained Haruko's age. Haruko had said that she was only 19 years old when he had first met her. She wasn't really lying... she just wasn't going by Earth years, because that's not how she aged. If she were to say how old she was in Earth years... she was 76 years old. When Naota had first discovered that, he was a little freaked out for about a day. Then the fact that technically, Haruko was still only 19, clicked in his head. It was like dog and cat years or something... only backwards.   
  
Naota wondered if anyone missed him. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought that everyone back home thought he was dead. It had almost been a year, but what did that mean for his dad and grandpa? -They must have thought that they had lost a son. How would his dad react to that? Kamon never seemed to take anything seriously, as far back as Naota could remember. And then there was his friends in school, Gaku -did Naota ever really consider him a friend?-, Masashi -who he didn't really mind, and... Ninamori.   
  
Naota felt a pang of sadness in his chest as his thoughts stumbled on the mayor of Mabase's daughter. Despite her condescending attitude towards him -and everyone else for that matter, -he missed her. Come to think of it, he missed all of them -everyone-. Hell, he even missed Miyajun. Although he hated to admit it -Naota missed his life back in Mabase. He scoffed as the phrase You never know what you have until you loose it' ran across his mind.... but would he ever see his home again?   
  
To Naota's surprise, he felt something wet drip down his face. After looking up at the ceiling to see if anything dripped on him, he lifted a hand to his face. The wetness was a tear, he was crying.   
  
A voice in the back of his mind was yelling at him for being so weak and immature, but he could not banish that pain and sadness he felt in his heart as he thought of being able to return to his home. Wiping the tears away, he stood up from the table abruptly, causing some of the robots across the room to pause and study the disturbance. Naota left the Mess Hall quickly. He tried to pull himself together as he walked away from the Mess Hall, making sure that no moisture could be seen on his face. With a sigh, he started down the hall in the opposite direction of his room and sickbay.   
  
Naota was free to walk the halls of the lower decks, but only so far. Outside of those perimeters, he had to be called for and followed by a guard of some sort, robot or human. So far, Naota had never been called up to the upper decks. His steps resounded in the empty gunmetal halls, showing how many actual people traveled down there. He traveled down a hall of vacant cells and medical supply rooms. Then he found it, the electronic gate that separated Naota from the rest of the station -and the universe.   
  
He had come across it his first time walking around outside of his room. It glowed a blue light, crossing each other in mock cell door style, almost looking like some holy gate to paradise that he wasn't allowed to cross. People did pass by there on occasion, one time he had to hide in a nearby supply cabinet. Two crew members were on their way to the Mess Hall, and Naota was able to catch parts of the conversation they were having.   
  
From that day he learned some interesting facts about something concerning Canti, which is why he occasionally stopped by over there now, just checking to see if he could find out anymore on his situation.   
  
As it turns out, Canti's real was MMR X01, and he was really important to Medical Mechanica for some reason that Naota wasn't too sure about. They had lost Canti awhile ago, and could no longer track him like any of the other MM robots. Part of their plan was to recapture MMR X01 and bring him back to MM, to fix him or something(like when Haruko had hit him in the back of the head).   
  
But Naota still did not know this... what did they want with **him**?   
  
  
  
She had been traveling nonstop for what seemed like forever. Despite being slightly irritated from lack of rest, Haruko was driven to continue on without stopping for the fact that she might finally get something that she had wanted for a while. It was hard enough tracking them down, their trail was next to non existent. She hadn't checked in with her superiors -they didn't really have to know what she was doing, now did they?   
  
Her mouth cracked into a smirk.   
  
She had a plan. Those bastards wouldn't know what hit them.   
  
Haruko sighed -how much further would it be?!   
  
--------  
If any of you wanna work out all the math now, don't worry about it -I did it for you already, it'll explain things later in the story. *nods* Thanks for reading! More is on it's way! *bows*


	4. Conflict

  
  
  
Unknown Potential  
by Seiri  
  
A/N: Long chapter! Celebrate! Yay!  
  
Once again, I thank all of you who have left such excellant reviews! *bows*  
Hmm... I'm trying to remember any other notes I wanted to put up before this  
chapter... you may see hints of Naota pining for Haruko -but that's nothing new,  
now is it? Enjoy!  
  
------------  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Naota blinked as he started at the smooth gray ceiling of his room, on his back.  
His feet practically hung over the side of the bed now, for he had grown  
considerably from the time he had arrived at the station. The uniform he wore  
from the time he received it was too small for him now, and he often left the  
shirt open to reveal the white undershirt beneath it -though the pants he wore  
were too large for him in the first place, so he fit better into them now.  
  
He sighed. This was were Naota spent most of his growth spurt, on this desolate  
station near Pluto. No one was there for for him during this time of change,  
away from most of human contact. One of the saddest things was that he felt that  
he was approaching 16 soon, but once again he did not know when this would  
happen. He didn't even know when his own birthday was.  
  
Naota looked to the bluish purple tender bruised skin on his inner right arm.  
The pain was easier to take now, but the bruise never went away. Neither did the  
tiny crimson hole in the center of it on his skin that the needle would pass  
through everyday, which led to a vein that held his life's blood. This allowed  
the needle to suck in some of the deoxygenated blood that was pumped through his  
veins.  
  
The pain was easier to take now.  
  
It was close to dinner, at least he thought anyway -it was the third time that  
he was getting hungry that day. He wasn't going to get up to get food just yet,  
for he had found an interesting topic of thought, born of his boredom.  
  
Haruko... the illusive woman with the silk rose hair and the captivating golden  
eyes of a bird of prey -who had haunted his dreams for years. Where was she now?  
She was in space too, wasn't she? He wondered if she had found Atomsk, or if she  
even remembered him and her time on Earth. He sighed. She was another part of  
how much he missed his home -even if he knew she wouldn't be there. Her bass was  
there... and at least he knew that she had been there once. Naota had a chance  
of seeing her there. Here... everything was hopeless. There was a weight in his  
heart, and he felt that he might be better off dead.  
  
Naota adored sleep. It was then he was able to forget that he was alone. He  
could see everyone again. Everything was the way it was before. He could even be  
with Haruko... able to touch her skin, breathe in her scent, hold her in his  
arms....  
  
The door to Naota's room slid open. He was half expecting a robot to be there,  
in the doorway. What was actually there though surprised him. It was another  
breathing person. From what he knew, they were part of the crew... from the  
upper decks. It was a woman in an official looking uniform with a stern look  
upon her features. She stood in the doorway, glaring down at him in the room. He  
sat up on his bed, slightly apprehensive. Come with me. she spoke just as  
sternly. With a small nod, Naota stood up and followed the woman out of the  
room.  
  
They traveled down the hallway. What were they planning to do to him? A shiver  
ran down his spine as he wondered of the possibilities. To his dismay, his hands  
started to shake with anxiousness. Then he saw the glow of the gate, the exit.  
His heart jumped in his chest. He was passing through the gates... would he pass  
back through them after this was over? As they approached the gate, it simply  
dissolved to let them pass -Naota had held his breath. This led to the rest of  
the hall, which ended with an elevator. Silently, they entered and proceeded to  
take the elevator to the second highest deck of the station. He barely felt like  
he was anywhere at all, out of his body... in space...  
  
The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open to reveal a well lit hall  
with many doors. Naota was led down the hall to a turn down into another hall,  
his heart racing -where was he going? What were they going to do with him?!  
Before he could acknowledge where he was, they had stepped into a room that had  
a table that glowed like a plasma screen, that was displaying something similar  
to a map... of space. Then he noticed the people standing in the room. The same  
three people from the moment he had woken up in space... it seemed like an old  
memory of a dream -it was hard to believe that he had lived any other way then  
the way he had been living for nearly the past two Earth years. With them,  
however, stood a congregation of what looked like soldiers, robot and human  
alike. Naota was grabbed by his arms by two of unidentifiable figures. He didn't  
put up much of a struggle.  
  
You've been called here for the instructions for your mission. the eldest of  
the three, which he now noticed were sitting in seats at the head of the  
rectangular table. He looked on to the table, which became brighter as the  
lights of the room dimmed. You are to transport captive 001652 from our station  
to Medical Mechanica HQ in the Beta Quadrant. The shuttle has been prepared and  
you are to leave as soon as possible. On the table, a diagram of the distance  
from the station to where ever HQ was.  
  
Naota felt his blood run cold. He was being moved, father away... farther away  
from Earth, Mabase, his home -everything... He was leaving to someplace else,  
and he didn't know what they were going to do with him once he arrived there.  
Would it be like here? Worse? Were they going to... kill him? He didn't even  
know why they had him in the first place. Panic slipped through his bones, as he  
felt himself start to shake. He would never see his home again...  
  
Then suddenly, he was shoved out of the door by the two soldiers that held his  
arms -it hurt and he felt the spot of his bruise throb. They practically dragged  
him down the hall; the panic, dread, and pain were too much for him to make use  
of his feet. He wanted to scream, fight, get away somehow... but he knew that he  
could go no where, no one would help him -mentally he screamed out to those how  
could take him away from this and save him...  
  
Tasuku.  
  
  
Haruko.  
  
  
Tasuku.  
  
Haruko.  
  
Tasuku. Haruko.  
  
Tasuku. Haruko. Tasuku. Haruko. Tasuku. Haruko. Tasuku. Haruko. Tasuku.  
  
  
Haruko.  
  
-Naota's cheek stung as his face made impact with a wall of a small closet sized  
gunmetal room. Out of sheer instinct, he scrambled to his feet as quickly as he  
could. As he turned to move to the door -the sharp prod of a gun against his  
temple made him freeze. Mamimi and the gun...  
  
Once again, Naota felt the cool metal of the floor slap him, followed by the  
sealing of a cell door. He was going father away...  
  
The loud hum of the engine of the shuttle made the walls vibrate around him,  
they were going to take off. Naota felt the walls close in on him, and his  
stomach turned. The humming seemed to turn into a high pitched scream, from the  
inside of Naota's head. They were off.  
  
  
All the systems were in check, diagnostics were taken hours before take off. The  
pilot of the shuttle went over all of the controls, and made that sure all of  
them were working to their fullest potential. Once they had left the inside of  
the station, things went smoothly. They would be at HQ within the day. A few  
minutes passed by. They breathed a sigh of relief -this mission had been  
assigned so quickly. It must have been because intelligence had picked up on  
some new information concerning-  
  
The loud ringing of the alarm sounded as the red light signaling a malfunction  
in the system lit up. Suddenly, the Artificial Gravity gage level dropped  
dramatically in a matter of seconds, and the pilot muttered a curse as they left  
their seat.  
  
  
As Naota had finally sat up from the position he had been thrown to the floor  
in, the whole ship had left from under him as if their were no gravity. W  
-wha-? He was cut off as he heard the ringing of the alarm. What had just  
happened? They had only taken off a few minutes ago -were they under attack?!  
  
Before he could finish asking himself that question, however, the door to his  
cell slid open. He could leave. He could escape. Despite all the reasoning in  
the back of his mind telling him that he could not escape -he had no place to  
run- he pushed off the side of the cell and he glided into the hall. Before  
looking out for guards, he made a mad dash down the hall, pushing and pulling  
along the side -feeling like he was in a nightmare where no matter how fast you  
move away from an attacker, you never move fast enough. He could see a light at  
the end of the hall. As he was concentrating on getting there -an arm snaked  
around his waist and dragged him into a dark room. The door shut.  
  
Oh holy shit. This was it -he was going to die. He would never see Mabase or  
Earth ever again... No one would know where he was or how he died or anything...  
He wondered how painful it would be if he put up a struggle or not when he could  
feel the voice of his captor against his ear. Hiya, Ta-kun.  
  
No -it couldn't have been real. Naota was going to die and he was hearing  
Haruko's voice in his head... Come to think of it, if he died... he would never  
get to see her ever again.  
  
He gave out a sharp cry as he tried to push himself off of his attacker, but  
their hold was too strong. He felt himself be turned around by the arms, to face  
his attacker. Only black could be seen, for his eyes had not grown accustomed to  
the dark. The hold on his arms became softer as one of them left his side a ran  
a hand through his hair.  
  
Calm down, it's just me. The hand continued down his temple to his cheek to  
wipe away his tears.  
  
Naota's breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
H- Haruko?  
  
'Been a while, huh?  
  
As if on some sort of cue, her form slowly became visible due to the light from  
a crack in the door. Naota noticed how they weren't on the ground, how there  
wasn't any gravity, and the shuttle was slowly spinning around them. Strap  
adorned on her back, he could make out the familiar shape of the Rickenbacker  
behind her. Haruko had been to Earth.  
  
He placed one hand on the hand placed on his cheek, and with another he reached  
out his arm, daring this all to be some sort of illusion. Slowly, he moved his  
right hand towards Haruko's face. Before it could reach her however, she caught  
his hand before it reached her. We don't have time. Just hold on to me, okay?  
she spoke softly, not really asking him anything as she slid his arm around her  
waist. A blush rose to his cheeks as he gave a small nod. He wrapped the other  
arm around her, clutching onto her back. Taking in a deep breath, he buried his  
head into her chest.  
  
Naota clinged to Haruko as she pushed off the side of the wall of the room and  
exited the room after it opened. They started down the hall in the direction he  
was headed before when a small ray of light exploded just to their left. Shit!  
They've got lasers... She trailed off, turning one of the knobs on the bass and  
then holding it up like a bazooka. She repetitively shot back at them -like a  
squall from mother nature in a bad mood, before pushing towards the other end of  
the hall again. Another close shot went off a foot away from Naota's left leg.  
He's grip around Haruko became tighter. It was then he noticed that he was  
shaking and he couldn't stop himself... and that his face was once more  
saturated with tears.  
  
At least Haruko had come to save him...  
  
They sped down the corridor that seemed to last into infinity, Haruko constantly  
pulled and dragged, like a fish trying to swim upstream. Her body contorted  
itself to her aiming needs -a direct shot every explosion from her bass.  
  
Naota could see it then, if he tried -the exit. They were a pair of sliding  
gates that would lead to the exit hall of the shuttle -to space. And to their   
freedom. He slowly slid away from her as they arrived at the gates, as to let  
her hack her way through them. He couldn't remember a time when he knew that she  
was a computer hacker -but not wasn't a very good time to start.  
  
As he opened his mouth to speak, to thank Haruko, to curse, to pledge his  
eternal adoration of her forever, to ask her what they were going to do, where  
they were going, where she had come from... why she had come to save him - she  
turned to him and looked directly into Naota's eyes, silencing him and answering  
any and all of the questions that he may have wanted to ask.  
  
Suddenly, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Before a sense of relief  
could finally totally wash over Naota, there they were... reinforcements. They  
seemed to appear from everywhere but from nowhere at all. Haruko yelled a curse  
as she turned to face away from her progress at the gate and Naota as the floor  
of the ship rushed up to meet with his body -the gravity had been turned back  
on.  
  
It's too soon! Haruko had yelled aloud as she brought the Rickenbacker back up  
to her eye level and shot repetitively, her face not displaying her usual insane  
glee when firing at living targets -but a strong expression of determination.  
  
As she turned to face him, her eyes were dilated. Naota suddenly felt a sharp  
pain in his arm -a dart was stuck in it. He had been shot with something and the  
floor rushed up to pat him on the back. As he fell, he could only form one word:  
as he words stared to seem to echo and the world began to spin.  
No! -Ta-kun! Haruko yelled out, taking a step over to him -but was halted  
by a wire net shooting inches before her.  
  
she again cursed, looking around franticly for some kind of faster way  
through the exit. She stopped short as a small dart similar to the one still  
stuck in Naota's arm whizzed past her head. They wanted her as well.  
  
Surprised, she once again turned her gaze to Naota quickly. It may have been  
that darkness was welling up in the corners of his vision, or that his wishful  
thinking had gotten the best of him, or maybe a little of both, -or just maybe  
what he was seeing was the truth- but the look that claimed Haruko's face at  
that moment was one he had never seen her wear before -one of complete regret  
and sadness. It remained on her features as she hurriedly completed her job at  
the gate as it swished open. Shouts and yells were heard as she stepped though  
the gateway -the door swished closed. She had left him behind.  
  
Although he felt a million years away from everything -he uncontrollably felt a  
sob rack through his body a moment after the gate shut, proceeding others.  
Before the groups of soldiers had a chance to run over and check out the  
situation -he let go his grip on the conscious world.  
  
  
END PART I  
  
  
----------------  
  
Yes, there will be at least one more part to this story(about twice the size of  
the first part), and it will be posted here -so don't worry about it.


	5. Continued

-Chapter 5  
  
A/N: I can't thank those who left your wonderful reviews enough! Also, to those who ask me questions about what will happen, it makes me feel all special, heheheh... uh oh yeah *coughs*.  
  
  
Tsuki Koumori, first I'd like to say thanks for leaving such a cool review, and second -I'd like to help answer your questions. Yes, I've read both the mangas -and I don't really have a clue about what happens in the end of the second manga. @_@ Um... but lemme see... I think the police officer worked for Medical Mechanica -and wanted to kill Naota because he almost did MM in (in the first one, they see him in the window of the hospital and Haruko calls him the .  
  
And on a small note, this fic doesn't **include** what was in the end of the manga, plot wise, it just uses all the ideas and info about the war going on in space, y'know? (if i tried i'd go insane and have to stop writing fanfics...) And now.... on to Part II!  
  
-------  
PART II  
  
  
The hum of the Vespa's motor seemed to be so loud it deafened her. She was running away... something she never thought she would have to do. So many things went wrong... how could she have let that happen? It wasn't supposed to turn out that way... She slammed her right fist against the handle bar. **Damn** them! Those bastards! She fought off the urge to cry... for frustration, for sadness, for that look in Naota's eyes as the door shut behind her...   
  
Those fucking bastards! What the hell did they want with them?! She had an idea of why they wanted Naota -but what were they doing trying to capture her as well? She expected that they wanted to use him to utilize Atomsk's power -**her** power- again... or something like that. She didn't exactly know how. Maybe she was wrong before and they had captured Canti too -she was screwed if they had. But why? How would that get Atomsk?   
  
Haruko had been going after him for years now... it was one of the reasons why she had first signed up with the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood in the first place. Barely anytime later she had become one of the best fighters and N-O users in the entire force. She was First Class for a reason.   
  
But what did MM have that would capture Atomsk again?!   
  
As the hum of the motor continued, Haruko came to a realization. She desperately needed a plan. Aware of where that shuttle was headed -and why they had a shuttle in the first place(someone must have caught on to that she was on her way) she knew that she needed to formulate a plan on how to infiltrate Medical Mechanica HQ. She grunted with frustration at the challenge as the hum of the Vespa continued into space.   
  
  
  
It was as if a whole guitar store had fallen on his head. Then the dull pain returned to Naota's arm and neck and he realized that this setup seemed strangely familiar. It was the same small cell he had been tossed into earlier. He was back here -however... something was different, the motor was no longer running. They had landed. The door to the cell was opened, as if because it was the devil to speak of it. He would have gotten up off the floor himself, but he couldn't really move his arms and legs... Wow, whatever they had put into that stuff was meant to REALLY take him out.   
  
So, Naota was yanked up from the ground and brought to his feet. He was reminded of a rag doll. From there his arms were slung around a pair of shoulders and he was dragged from his cell. As he gained the ability to lift his head again, he looked to where exactly they were taking him. He had no idea. Then he saw them, the gates -which were now open to let people off. All of the events that occurred before he passed out returned to him in a rush -he almost wanted to pass out again.   
  
The look in Haruko's eyes before the gate shut.   
  
She had left him behind.   
  
Suddenly, Naota regained the ability to control his limbs again -he turned sharply left and right, trying to break his arms free of their grip. This only earned him a prod in the back of the head with what felt like a gun. Discontented, he stopped. There was no point in trying to break free anyway. Then they stepped though the gates.   
  
All the thoughts and ideas running though his head had disintegrated as his eyes met with the world passed the shuttle gates. There was no floor beneath him, it seemed like -then he realized that the floor was made of glass -or at least something that looked like it. The whole hanger was constructed of the same material- with high arcs that reached to the ceiling. There were five walls that shaped a pentagon, it looked like a bee hive for it contained smaller hangers in the walls. Some of the smaller hangers held identical shuttles... some not -save for the same symbol shaped like two M's next to each other. The symbol for Medical Mechanica.   
  
Beyond the floor below held the floors beneath them... all of which surrounded a pentagon shaped hole that seemed to reach down into a forever of gray darkness. There were tiny moving figures on each one... people. Naota could hardly believe how much it all was when his entourage began to move, which jerked him forward, and brought his attention to the direction in which he was being moved.   
  
All was silent as they made their way to a passageway that lead out of the immense hanger. Naota looked about him, at the faces of the soldiers and guards that kept him in their view. They all had emotionless stern gazes that would not falter or look back at him. He had never in his whole life felt more alone.   
  
The floor was no longer made of glass in the passageway that led to an elevator that they took. It stopped shortly and they stepped out onto a wide carpeted area. It was very clean and tidy -nothing seemed out of place, not even the people walking around there. Some were human, others robots -all official looking, walking around with purpose. The floor was carpeted and it was very well lit. He was quickly moved through this level, and before he knew it they were in another elevator. This one had glass walls, and for a short moment he felt ill with the feeling that he was falling as the elevator descended to the lower levels. Each of them were identical it seemed, with halls and rooms that led to offices and other rooms.   
  
It seemed as if they had been descending for hours when they abruptly stopped -jarring Naota to being aware of his situation again. A shiver ran down his spine. One of his guards moved over to the side of the elevator door and typed in some kind of password into keypad, the proceeded to place a finger on a black space beneath it. For a short moment -he caught sight of a bar-code like tattoo on their finger. His heart fluttered -where were they going? What were they going to do with him?   
  
After the guard finished with the keypad, the elevator continued it's decent. It became very dark, as Naota could only see small lights illuminating thier path downwards -and hallways across the pentagon shaped gap. He could hear heavy machinery and the hum of computers now... but then it suddenly stopped and their movement ceased.   
  
Naota's arms were once again seized by the guards as he was dragged from the elevator. The lighting was more dim down here, and the floor no longer carpeted, but made of cold metal, reflecting the small lights glow. He was shoved along into doorway not too far from the elevator door. The layout was familiar -it was a sickbay. From there, most of his entourage exited -a few remained there, watching him. He was tempted to ask what?' when someone in a nurse in a white lab coat walked over to him. We'll need some samples... It was a robot with audio capabilities. If you'll follow me. it spoke in an androgynous voice as it led Naota over to an examination table, reading off of a clipboard. Not really having a choice, he sat down on it. Please remove your shirt. The doctor will be with you shortly. He did so, and waited. The guard were still watching him, and it was unnerving.   
  
A man, also in a white lab coat, walked up to Naota, and proceeded to set out some medical tools and supplies. He caught sight of a few syringes and cringed. Curiosity eating away at him, he couldn't have helped but ask, What are those for? To his surprise, the doctor responded. One is for your blood sample, another is for your space serum. The thing next to it is for your blood pressure, and the small light is so I can check to see if your pupils dilate. I've heard they did quite a number on you on your way here. The doctor said plainly, placing the blood pressure band around Naota's arm. What do you mean? he asked back -why was this guy so willing to talk to him? Might as well take advantage of it.   
  
That tranquilizer was meant for someone with much more active power then you. Naota could feel his pulse under the band as it grew tighter on his arm. This statement confused him, but he was afraid of pushing his luck with another question. Fortunately, the doctor continued. It isn't wise to injure you now, we're so close to our goal... At this, Naota felt he had to ask another question -for he believed that the doctor hadn't realized he had spoken that aloud. Maybe that was why he was given better then regular prisoner' treatment at the station. Why do you need me healthy?   
  
So we can complete this experiment.   
  
What experiment? A block of ice ran down Naota's back.   
  
The syringe of space serum' was held up in his view. He wanted to ask another question. Hesitantly, he spoke up once again. What's this supposed to do? The doctor, seemly paying more attention to the sharp implement in his hand, responded. It's to make you're body more adapted to life here.   
  
  
  
Where are you from?   
  
... Earth.   
  
There you go.   
  
And Naota felt the sting as the needle penetrated his inner left arm. It felt like ice had seeped into his veins as the serum entered his blood stream.  
  
--------  
  
I dunno, but I keep picturing the doctor as one of the doctors from Gundam Wing(they're ugly old men). Anyway this story is far from over, and the next chapter is on it's way! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	6. Amicus

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: *sweatdrops* Sorry for the delay, I meant to post this chapter up sooner,  
but I couldn't use my laptop for a week -and all of my stories are saved onto  
it. But I have gotten it back!! Muahaha! Anywho, I really really like this  
chapter. You'll see.  
  
Thank you for your patience. *bows* Here's chapter 6.  
  
  
----------  
  
Haruko's footsteps were silent as she walked down the leaf trodden sidewalk. She  
couldn't risk contact with someone that might recognize her... or someone that  
knew Naota.  
  
It was a comfortable autumn day in Mabase. Haruko had returned in hopes of  
finding of help... answers... nostalgia -no, she wanted to find Canti. She had  
dressed appropriately for the weather, but also in a way that put her incognito.  
She wore an US military style jacket over a black turtle neck and faded old  
jeans. At this rate, someone would just think of her as some Yankee girl.  
  
Haruko wasn't bold enough to sneak back into the Nadaba residence yet, much more even spend too much time around that area of Mabase -maybe later. A knot  
twisted in her stomach, if she found nothing here then she would just have to  
continue on without. The first place she decided to check was the area of the  
old MM plant -it had been demolished and all that resided there now a large hill  
of grass displaying a lovely view of Mabase. There was a slight breeze, creating  
waves in the grass as she sat down cross legged on the hill.  
  
Though out this whole ordeal, she realized that she hadn't taken a break and  
really pull herself together. Her recent failure stung in many ways.  
  
Her pride was hurt first of all; it was a rare occasion when she could just let  
so many things go wrong like that. It hadn't been that way since... she had let  
Atomsk escape. Although, despite her pride -which had been hurt before and would  
heal just as quickly- she could not ignore the dull throb of sadness that came  
from the second thing that hurt her from her most recent failure. Her mind  
refused to erase the image of Naota's face as she turned to him -not aware of  
what she was about to do. Why did the memory hurt so much? It was as if an  
important part of her had been ripped out.  
  
Haruko's vision went from Mabase's skyline to the blue sky above as she threw  
herself back into the grass -what could she do now? Obviously go back to save  
him -she knew that much, but how? What were they planning on doing to him  
exactly? How would she rescue him without being caught herself? She had to find  
Canti.  
  
Her search resumed a little while after she had resolved to just take things a  
step and a time -she'd deal with what she had to when she had to -y'know? For  
now, she was looking for any trace of where Canti might have gone. He had a  
tendency of picking up odd jobs sometimes, so she looked through the odd and  
ends of Mabase -checking to see if any funny looking humans had been employed  
recently. That turned out useless.  
  
Just as she was about to enter another useless shop -something caught her eye. A  
newspaper left out by a bench. Suddenly, she felt ill to her stomach as a block  
of ice seemed to pass down her spine. The headline read:  
  


MISSING TEEN CLAIMED DEAD  


  
Like a train wreck, she could not help but pick up the paper and let her eyes  
roam the words written on it.  
  
  
Nadaba Naota, age 16, who has been missing since 14 May, 2002, has finally been  
claimed dead after a two year long search. He had gone to school that day and  
was returning home alone, when it was said that he was kidnapped. It was when  
Ninamori Eri, a classmate of his, filed a missing persons report a week later  
that it was brought to everyone's attention that he had gone missing. His  
father, Nadaba Kamon, was questioned on why he had not realized his son's  
disappearance. Well, it wouldn't have been the first time that he had skipped  
school and run off somewhere. I wasn't aware that he could have been kidnapped  
-he seemed like he could take care of himself. It was not until their robotic  
housemaid had gone missing a few days after Naota's disappearance did either his  
father or his grandfather suspect that something had been wrong.  
  
A search had been set out for the boy, at age 14 when he first disappeared. It  
combed through all of Mabase city, and later outside cities. A few months later,  
Tokyo was alerted of Naota's absence, and soon after all of Japan had been  
searched. Unfortunately, no trace of the teen was found. It had been ruled out  
that he had left the country, for no trace of anyone described similar to Naota  
had taken a plane or ship out of Japan anytime after his disappearance. A body  
had not been found, which led people to believe that he may have still been  
alive.  
  
Nine months have passed since then, and a body has still not been found. The  
head of the Department of Missing Persons of Japan, Sakurazuka Subaru, has put  
out the statement that Nadaba Naota is dead, as of 20:15 last night. It is  
suspected that the body may have been thrown into the ocean.  
  
A funereal for Naota will be held 27 October in Mabase city.  
  
Nadaba Naota is also the younger brother of Nadaba Tasuku, the famous baseball  
player playing in America. Tasuku will also be attending the funereal, and he is  
deeply grieved.  
  
  
Haruko could have vomited. It was insane, this was total bullshit. Of course she  
knew that Naota was alive presently, but reading the words of the newspaper  
deeply disturbed her. She threw it down violently as if it were trying to bite  
her. An intense inferno burned in her soul. She would rescue Naota.  
  
With new determination, she formulated a plan to get Naota back, with or without  
Canti.  
  
  
  
The world seemed to spin again. The white of the doctors coat blurred into the  
darkness of the rest of the sickbay. Oh, sorry -there might be a slight after  
effect from the serum. It shouldn't last too long. the doctor spoke up, seeming  
far away. Naota couldn't recall the rest of the checkup until two of the guards  
hauled him up by the arms off the table. They left sickbay and made their way to  
the left, down another dimly lit hallway. he noticed that the doctor was  
following them. He was speaking, Naota could make out most of what he was  
saying, although slowly.  
  
You would normally be held in the Detainee's Level, but seeing as your such a  
special case, you get to be held in the test subjects level. -We have a special  
room just for you. the doctor spoke almost gleefully. Surprising himself, words  
came out of his mouth. What d'you mean? he slurred.  
  
He suffered a forceful nudge to the gut from one of the guards, singnaling him  
to shut up. No no, he has a right to know, you know. You see... the man  
started, coming to a rather large door where he slid a card key through after  
taping in some numbers into a keypad. A light ding' noise was made as a little  
screen flashed an unhappy face to a happy face and the door slid open.  
  
You have the capability of reaching an awesome amount of power somewhere inside  
of you. And this... he trailed off as they entered the room, the lights turning  
on. In the room was a massive structure that reminded him of a sewing machine  
with the needle pointing outwards toward a table that was tilted about 65  
degrees up. The doctor proceeded. ... is going to help us reach it.  
  
It was like the judge proclaiming his execution.  
  
The Earthling Vespa was parked outside a grungy looking shop that bore a sign  
that read:  
  
Guitar Repair  
-acoustic and electric, guitars and basses-  
  
Haruko had really gone out of her way to reach this place, in fact -it was  
totally in the opposite direction of where she needed to go, the Medical  
Mechanica HQ. She had done it for a reason though, she hadn't been here in years  
-four years in fact. What could she say? She missed this pitiful little planet  
-the food was good... and then there was this shop.  
  
She causally sauntered in, the two Gibsons and Rickenbacker in toe. Haruko  
stopped and leaned at the front counter, she smirked. she called out into  
the hall behind the counter. Lazily, a gruffy man walked out. He was in his  
early 30's it looked like, with dark purple eyes and salt and pepper hair going  
from his head to stubble on his chin. He was on the verge of being buff, with  
defined muscles that were adored with number of tattoos, ranging from abstract  
symbols to the initials: GSPB, to Japanese kanji. Once he had fully stepped out  
into the hall, it could be seen that he was holding a crutch in his right arm,  
for his right leg was missing. Once he saw who had just walked into his shop,  
his eyes widened.  
  
Haru-chan! I haven't seen you since you were -what? 15? 16? He greeted her  
cheerfully. Haruko sweatdropped at the old nickname before responding. Hiya,  
Yuto-kun. What's been goin' on?  
  
Nothing much, you know how it is here. How's the GSPB been? Heard you almost  
got kicked out -what have you gone and done now? he asked grinning at her. She  
sweatdropped yet again, It's a long story and I don't really have the time to  
tell ya... but that's one of the reasons why I'm here. she finished, placing  
the basses and guitar on the counter. He looked then over. Wow, you've gotten  
quite a collection -what have you been doing? ... I see you've been taking care  
of the Rickenbacker I gave you... -Oh fuck! Is this what I think it is? Isn't  
this - Yuto trailed off as he ran his hand over the Gibson EB-0. Calmly, she  
nodded. He continued, What **have** you been up to?  
  
Haruko started, looking up from the Gibson EB-0. The Rickenbacker  
doesn't belong to me anymore... she spoke, looking down at it. He was the one  
who gave her the bass while they were on Earth as a gift to her for getting  
accepted in to the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood. Yuto paused. You gave it to  
that Amarao kid didn't you!? he exclaimed.  
  
Haruko gagged, Wah! No! she was practically ill at the thought, remembering  
what that Amarao kid was like today.  
  
Yuto looked over her shoulder. Maybe we should continue in the back. he  
stated, motioning to the hall behind him. Shrugging, she nodded and hopped over  
the counter. He picked up the Rickenbacker and she picked up the Gibsons. They  
made their way into a medium sized room that held a grungy green couch and a  
radio in the corner. Worn forest green leather beanbags chairs were littered  
throughout the room along with guitar strings, music tab books, and machine  
parts. All in all, it fit Yuto perfectly.  
  
Placing the basses and guitar on the couch, they sat down on the beanbag chairs,  
Yuto placing his crutch down on the ground. So, what happened with your bass? I  
fixed it all up for you and everything and you just go and give it away! he  
said half jokingly. Haruko chuckled and decided that she could share a second or  
two explaining things to him, he needed to know to help her, after all. She  
started, rather disgusted with at the memory of the ordeal, That kid was a  
hack! His N-O gate sucked. I only spent a good few months with him and I  
bolted. He nodded at this, So, what happened to the Rickenbacker? You gave it  
to someone?  
  
They sent me another kid a few years later. I was looking for Atomsk- she was  
cut off. Like always. Shit, I find it amazing that you can be so single minded  
-you joined the GSPB when you were only 14 because you were looking for Atomsk  
and you still are. You power hungry bitch. he shook his head chuckling. Her  
mouth cracked into a grin. Shut up. There's more to it then that and you know  
it. **Anyway**, so they sent me this new kid. Well -he's not a damned hack, that's  
for sure.  
  
You in love with him? Yuto asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Haruko felt something her in her chest flutter, to her dismay. What?! He's just  
some kid. He.... Her voice trailed off as she tried to think of the word she  
was looking for, and she angrily looked away from him. What was Naota to her  
anyway?  
  
But you do have to remember our affinity for little dirtball planets. Yuto  
added, nodding thoughtfully. I mean, look at where I live! he added again with  
a laugh. He knew Haruko would never admit that fact for anything- except maybe  
Atomsk.  
  
This was true, when Haruko was accepted into the GSPB, they had taken a trip to  
Earth to celebrate. That was the day that Haruko received the Rickenbacker as a  
gift from him. He fixed it up for her so it could manipulate N-O, because he  
could see that see was an excellent N-O user(and she did end up being the best  
N-O user the GSPB had). Although, shortly after Haruko had been accepted into  
the GSPB, Yuto had lost his leg in a battle. He had been honorably discharged  
after that. He was going to move to Earth and open a guitar repair shop, but due  
to the fact that Earth was neutral and that their defense network sucked -he was  
unable to as a GSPB veteran. Yuto ended up moving to the planet he was at  
presently, for it was controlled by the GSPB.  
  
Haruko laughed with him. This man was the first person to befriend her at GSPB  
Headquarters, where she was sent by the Foster Parent Association of her section  
of the galaxy. She couldn't remember much except that her parents had died in a  
battle between Atomsk and MM. At GSPB HQ, she was schooled until she could apply to enter the force, where she met Yuto. So, he was the closest thing to family  
that she had, so she owed him a lot, y'know?  
  
So, you said you were here for something? Yuto spoke up, looking at the  
collection' she brought. He was amazed that she had gotten a hold of Atomsk's  
Gibson. Haruko was scary when it came to Atomsk. He couldn't really explain why  
she was so obsessed with getting his power, but she did not let **anything** stand  
in her way, not even whole planets. He guessed that this all had to do with the  
reason why she was nearly kicked out of the GSPB -she's the best they got! Why  
would they kick her out? Yuto surprised a shiver. That must have meant that she  
did something they didn't like in order to get to Atomsk, and he knew that MM  
had captured Atomsk... which didn't sound good at all. This new kid had  
something to do with this too, but he didn't know what.  
  
Which was why Yuto helped Haruko when it came to Atomsk, he was slightly afraid  
of what would happen if he got between them. As close as they were... which was  
as close as Haruko would let anyone get to her, he didn't think it would save  
him. He would ask her about the details of current events later, it was time for  
business.  
  
Haruko started, Yeah, I need you to tune' these for me. She smirked again.  
  
------------  
  
Yeah, kinda cliffhanger-y I know.  
  
What do ya think of Yuto? I think he's cool, I wish I knew him personally. For  
anyone who's ever heard of CLAMP and X/1999 -there are two names I used in this  
fic from it. Sakurazuka Subaru is my favorite manga character ever, and Yuto is  
another character in X. Just thought that'd make a nice note. lol


	7. Stealth

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: I hate cliffhangers. So I'm putting up chapter seven now. There's action in this one, and from this point on really. Rejoice.  
  
-------------  
  
Naota was sobered up by the time he had laid his eyes on the large sewing machine like structure. Despite the fact that he was feeling chilly, he felt sweat drip down his cheek. It was then he realized he never put his shirt back on in the sickbay, all he had now was his undershirt. The doctor stepped forward into the room, signaling them to follow him. Then the doctor began to speak.   
  
What this little contraption will do is stimulate the your N-O gate by surging it with massive amounts of energy. This may force it to unleash all the unused N-O you have stored in your body.   
  
From there it may turn your body into a force more powerful then that of the Pirate King.   
  
Naota gulped with a dry mouth. Him... he could be that powerful?! He didn't think it could work like that -before Atomsk's powers had been transferred into him because he was the last component to the terminal core. Was... was that why he was the last component? Because of his potential power?   
  
The doctor looked at a watch he wore on his coat pocket. Afterward he went over to a table on the far side of the needle side of the sewing machine. From there he opened a box and pulled out an object. Another syringe of space serum. Then he continued speaking. Every five minutes I have you give you more of this, it'll make things easier for us. He returned to where Naota stood. His left arm was taken again, and once again ice was injected into his veins, not doing anything for his cold sweat. The world blurred, but not as severely as last time. He felt himself be dragged over to the tilted table, which was no longer tilted by the time he arrived there. He was placed on the table, which he now noticed had restraint belts. He idly sat and watched as his legs were strapped in followed by his waist as he found himself staring at the high ceiling, his back against the table. Then his arms and wrists were restrained, and finally his head -with a space bearing his forehead.   
  
Naota once again sobered up and went rigid as he realized what was going to happen. If this was a sewing machine... he was the cloth.   
  
He felt small stinging pains on his wrist and inner arms. The doctor's voice rang out from somewhere to his left. You're going to be fed threw an IV, we're expecting a guest to come soon, and we can't take the chance that your not in this thing when they get here. We're also putting in an IV of serum in your arm that'll automatically go off when it needs to. I have some things to attend to. Your guards will be here -don't go anywhere! I'll be right back! he finished cheerfully.   
  
Just at that moment an ejection of serum hit his bloodstream, only this time and it felt like time slowed as he felt more sweat drip down his face, although he was freezing. His breathing became heavy and he could only think of one thing: Haruko.   
  
  
She was on her way. Yuto had fixed them up real good and they were ready to do some damage. What he had said to her before she left resounded in her ears. He pulled her into a hug and said, Don't go off and get your self killed, that power's not worth it. She didn't know what he was talking about. Of course she wasn't going to get herself killed, she was going to save Naota.   
  
Haruko would get there in about an hour, and she was going over her plan in her head. She had taken a map of the blueprints of MM HQ from the GSPB, so it was only a matter of time before they had noticed her defect.   
  
The MM HQ had about 16 accessible levels, including a branch surrounding it that contained the crew's quarters. The toughest route would being getting past all the security satellites. She would have to break into one of the shuttles as a stowaway, and this would get her the first level of the building, the Hanger. Luckily, after getting inside, their security wasn't too tight.   
  
The next part Haruko had to think about for a while, which was going around undetected. She was too well known by MM for her to just dress up sexy and pass herself off as a nurse or something. This was Medical Mechanica's Head Quarters, she was far too out numbered without Canti. Stealth was essential -she sighed. So, she decided that once she was in, she would abduct a male guard's uniform or something and keep her head low. She would hide her Rickenbacker and Atomsk's base with her Vespa and call for it when she needed it, but bring the Flying V with her in a case.   
  
From there Haruko would sneak around and take the elevator down to the last five levels, the Lab Levels of their HQ. There, Naota was being held captive in LL 4 or 5. She would have to work fast down there to find him because she didn't know how tight security was down there. After she found him, she'd take out anyone standing in her way, and haul ass out of there. Simple, really.   
  
Her pulse had quickened as she got closer to her destination. Despite the situation, she was excited. She would rescue Naota this time. She had to.   
  
  
  
The doors of the large room swished open and some pairs of footsteps had entered the room. Naota wished he could turn his head and see, but the restraint over his head prevented him from doing so. The voice of the doctor could be heard then. I'm back! Good, you didn't go anywhere!   
  
Don't worry, it's only a matter of time until we get started...   
  
The table Naota was lying on lifted upwards to face the sewing machine.   
  
  
  
Haruko was in. She had hid her Vespa in a empty mini hanger and she had spotted a lone security guard a few feet away. She whispered a in his direction. He walked into the dark mini hanger and looked around. Before another second had passed, a pair of hands had placed themselves on his head. With a sharp twist to the left and a popping noise, he fell down, dead. She couldn't risk him waking up and finding her stuff here.   
  
Quickly, she stripped the body of it's uniform, wrapped her chest down, and put the uniform on. It was a little big, and it wasn't exactly easy to breathe -but good enough. Luckily, the uniform included a hat, in which he tucked all of her hair into. Then as casually as she could, she strolled out of the mini hanger, guitar case in toe, and towards the exit of the Hanger -not being able to stop and admire the floor or ceiling.   
  
When Haruko arrived at the first level, she glanced around and caught site of the elevator across the pentagon shaped hole, defining the floor. She made her way to the elevator unnoticed. Surprising a sigh of relief, she boarded the elevator and pressed the Lab Level 4 button. She was in the elevator for quite sometime, and she was beginning to grow restless when it stopped. At first, she was startled, thinking something was wrong for it to just stop at level 8; it was then that she heard electronic voice come from a speaker in the elevator wall. Please state identification print and password in order to get to the Laboratory Levels.   
  
Her eyes widened. She hadn't known about this. Please state identification print and password.   
  
Shit... Haruko uttered as she began to press random numbers on the keypad. Incorrect password. Please state identification print and password. Frustrated and becoming afraid, she started banging on the keypad. Intruder alert in: 5, 4, ...   
  
  
  
Haruko looked around the elevator, searching for a way out. Lights began to flash on each level as the intruder alarm went off. As she whipped out the Flying V and tore off her disguise, she spotted guards from the upper levels. The elevator suddenly began to ascend. She kicked the keypad... then hit it with the guitar. Sparks flew from it and the elevator came to a halt. Unfortunately, the doors opened and a horde of guards charged at her. As she swung, a group of about four to five guards flew back into more guards. Thank you Yuto.   
  
Another swing, more flew back, but they just kept coming... Haruko was getting tired. But before she could devise a way to escape from this mess, she felt a sharp pain in her gut. She looked down to see the same kind of tranquilizer dart in her ribs that Naota had in the shuttle -how could she have let that slip pass her?!. As she became increasingly angry with herself, her breathing became shallow and three guards charged at her. One was able to grab the Flying V away from her as the other two grabbed her arms and slapped a pair of handcuffs on her. She passed out.   
  
  
When Haruko came to, she found herself being held up by a pair of hands with steely grips. Her arms were being held behind her by what she realized as a pair of hand cuffs that irritated her arm where her Atomsk locater was. She was in a large room with something big in it, view blocked by a group of scientists in white lab coats. In the front of the group stood a freakishly smiling scientist, staring right at her.   
  
Ah, we've been expecting you. he started, seemly amused with the situation. Haruko gave out a grunt as she began to struggle against the steel arms. She found an opening, and yanked herself free, quickly she turned around in a roundhouse kick, taking out the guards that held her. Another charged at her and she jumped up and pushed off his face, going into a flip. As she came back down however, something butt her hard against the back of her head and she fell to her knees. The corners of her vision darkened as she almost blacked out. She felt her self turned around by steel arms grabbing her once again.   
  
You might not want to do that, you see... we have a proposition for you. She stopped struggling upon hearing this, although she was still apprehensive. You are one of the best fighters in all of the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood, ... Galaxy Space Patrol Officer, First Class. Ah, there's something that you've been trying to get though. Someone. he said the name of GSPB as if it were some cursed word. The hairs on the back of Haruko's neck stood on end for she could sense the direction of which his speech was going.   
  
He continued. You were so close to helping us on Earth you know. In your power-crazed fit, you, a Galaxy Space Patrol Officer of the First Class, almost let us, Medical Mechanica, conquer Earth. And why? Because you were so close to getting the power of Atomsk.   
  
That's why isn't it? Why you helped us almost conquer Earth? That's why you stole and converted MMR X01? That's why you seduced and used both Amarao Aoki and Nadaba Naota?! Isn't that why you joined the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood in the first place?! Because you want his power?! You want Atomsk?!   
  
  
Haruko screamed at his accusations as she continued to struggle... for they were all correct.   
  
Now now... I said we had a proposition for you, did I not?   
  
You see... we can help you. If you help us. If you leave the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood, we can give you want you want. At this very moment, as we speak, Medical Mechanica is moments away from recapturing the Pirate King.   
  
If you join us... you can have Atomsk's powers. All yours.   
  
Haruko's breath came short and something pulled at her heart.   
  
Although, if you refuse us... let's just say that we have an incentive for you not to. At this, the doctor stood aside to let her see the rest of the room behind him clearly. There was Naota strapped to a table, drenched in what looked like his own sweat, underneath a huge needle poised directly at his head.   
  
  
  
  
  
He heard a rush of footsteps as an alarm went off somewhere. Ah, our guest is here. Be sure to bring her here alive, will you? We need her just as much as we need this boy. A pair of footsteps left. Who was their guest?   
  
Shortly, the doors reopened and more footsteps entered the room. Sir, a dead body along with a moped and two guitars has been found in the Hanger. Confiscate the moped and guitars, bring the body to sickbay.   
  
Footsteps leaving.   
  
A few minutes later, what sounded like a heard of people had entered the room. Ah good, now let's just wait until she wakes up, then we can begin.   
  
A few more minutes later, and then the doctor began speaking. Who was he talking to?   
  
He heard a sudden scuffling of feet, and some thumps, and finally a smacking noise, and then the talking resumed.   
  
Then Naota heard something about Earth.   
  
That's why isn't it? Why you helped us almost conquer Earth? That's why you stole and converted MMR X01? That's why you seduced and used both Amarao Aoki and Nadaba Naota?! Isn't that why you joined the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood in the first place?! Because you want his power?! You want Atomsk?!   
  
No. Could they have...   
  
Was he talking with Haruko?!   
  
  
  
It was Haruko, she was here. What was going on?!   
  
Naota could not hear what was said next, but after a moment of two he heard the shuffle of feet.   
  
  
  
His heart leapt in his chest. She knew he was here now. Swallowing the pain, he turned his head as much as he could to face the direction of the voices. ... Haruko? He could see her out of the corner of his eye. She was being held by two burly guards. She had been captured too. What was going on?  
  
------  
  
Yep, now, instead of just leaving Naota in a bad situation -I've left both of them in bad situations!! Muahahaha..., but don't hate me, it's not over yet.


	8. Fatal Choice

Chapter 8   
  
A/N: Decisions! Light! Booms! Canti! Whoosh!   
  
(Sorry of the temporary lack of sanity more apparent than usual... I took a break from this fic, wrote about three one shots, had my fun... and now I'm back!)   
  
--------------   
  
  
Haruko took a breath.   
  
What are you going to do to him?! she demanded to know.   
  
We've found from observing your interactions with him that you bear a... soft spot, if you will, for him. It shows even now, from your pulse rate and eye dialation every time I mention him.   
  
If you refuse, we will send surges of energy into his N-O gate. This might trigger his body to use his potential power -he could be more powerful then Atomsk.   
  
However, there is a high chance it might not work -he **will** die.   
  
Her heart fluttered. How the hell did they know anything about her time with Naota?!   
  
Those fucking bastards... They can't kill Naota, she wouldn't let them.   
  
So, if I join you... she stared hoarsely.   
  
The doctor continued. You will get Atomsk's powers. We will let the boy go.   
  
But if I don't-   
  
The man placed a finger over a button on a controller that he pulled from his pocket. Haruko suppressed a shiver.   
  
She could get Atomsk's powers and Naota would be let free... it couldn't have been that simple. How could she trust them?   
  
But she had be after Atomsk for such a long time... and that power could finally belong to her. All of her searching, chasing.....   
  
Time is ticking, Haruha-san.   
  
But what about the GSPB? Yuto... Stealing Atomsk away from Medical Mechcania was one thing, but to work for them to get Atomsk...   
  
You're running out of time. the doctor warned, seemly bringing his finger closer to pressing the button.   
  
Could she still save Naota if she said no? But then Atomsk would escape her again... all because of Naota. And MM would have him again....   
  
**Time's up!**   
  
  
Naota didn't know what was going on until he heard a beep come from the machine. Suddenly he saw everything move in slow motion. The needle recoiled back... and rushed forward towards his head in one smooth motion. Before he could gasp in fear -the needle had penetrated his skull, piercing it and coming out the other side of his head. As soon as it emerged on the other side of the table, it opened up to form a dish shaped object in order to keep it from retreating back up.   
  
Bolts of electricity cracked around the needle as energy rushed though it. An immense pain that Naota had never felt before seared though his entire body, burning him alive. His blood boiled and his skull had been split in two. His heart had been thrown into a running blender and his skin felt as if it would peel off. He let out an agonized scream as tears began to flow from his eyes.   
  
NO! **Naota**!! Haruko screamed at the top of her lungs as the button was pressed. She struggled as hard as she could against the hold the guards had on her arms. No!! STOP IT! she screamed as she watched Naota writhe and convulage in pain on the table, his back arching from the table, and his limbs twitching. His agonized screams resounded through out the large room.   
  
Don't you see it? Either way WE WIN!! The crazed doctor shouted back at her.   
  
Naota's screams were cut short as his body began to convulage more violently then, in a seizure. A red fluid began to fly and drip from his mouth as he gurgled and sputtered.   
  
Blood.   
  
STOP IT!!! YOU'RE FUCKING KILLING HIM! Haruko yelled.   
  
It's too late now! the man shouted back.   
  
The sound of the heart monitor had suddenly gained everyone's attention as it dramatically sped up in a matter of seconds. Haruko gasped as it suddenly flat lined.   
  
No. She shook her head.   
  
**No**.   
  
Naota was dead.   
  
As she felt tears well up in her eyes -a blinding light filled the room.   
  
  
Everyone had looked away until the light died down. What was in place of a boy on a table with a needle though his head was this: a figure enveloped in burning white flames that illuminated his features and clothes that made him glow. He bore no mark on his forehead. Haruko's bracelet did not move.   
  
Surrounding him were the remains of what used to be a restraint table, now a bent piece of scrap metal; the twisted form of a semi-mealted needle branched off of a charred piece of shattered material. Other bits and pieces of wires and shattered glass of a heart monitor surrounded him.   
  
All was silent as the figure stepped forward. No one made a move. The burning white figure made it's way next to the doctor. The doctor then lifted another controller and sharply pressed it. The figure then fell to it's knees, placing it's hands on the sides of it's head. You see? Along with it's other properties, that space serum was made so that once your absolute power was fulfilled, you would serve us! Your power belongs to us now! We'll conquer the Galaxy Sp- he was cut off as he was blown back across the room, and hit the wall with a loud crack. He was dead on impact. The glowing figure's arm was extended in that direction.   
  
The divine form of Naota stood up. With an immense grace, it resumed it's walk forward. It headed to the large group of guards and Haruko. She stood there, in a slight state of shock. This... This was Naota? His potential had been reached. Jealousy twinged in the back of her mind and at the base of her spine... Naota had transcended her. The figure was a few feet away from her, and she was able to look into his now brilliant blue eyes, illuminated by his aura. A chill ran down her spine.   
  
Nothing. There was no emotion, no life in those eyes.   
  
A yelp was heard from a guard, for they were holding the Flying V. They fell to the floor as it was pulled from them, and it flew into the figure's left hand.   
  
With a quick realization, Haruko realized what was happening. She pulled away from the guards -which had been in a stupor after the doctor died- and dodged to the side. The figure had quietly lifted it's right arm. Before another moment passed by, the large group had been blown back into the wall with the door. The door had broke open by the force, and many dents were left in the wall. All were dead.   
  
As if nothing had happened, the figure once again resumed it's walk forward, out of the room. Haruko lifted her self from the floor, where she had ducked. He... He hadn't even recognized her. Even as Atomsk, he recognized her... to the point where he tried to give her that power. Now, he openly attacked -not caring if she was there or not. For some reason, this unsettled something inside her. Cautiously, she stepped out of the room after him.   
  
This must have been the fourth lab level -at least, it had been. Most of the walls were blown out and severely dented, the intruder alert had gone off, and would not stop buzzing. As Haruko reached the end of the hall, she noticed tons of bodies, most of the guards, some of them scientists or doctors. All of them were dead. There was no sign of Naota.   
  
Suddenly, Haruko felt a hand on her shoulder. She suppressed jumping out of her skin and she threw the intruder over her head. The pathetic form of a familiar, now upside down and on it's head, robot was in front of her. Canti! -Where the hell have you been?! You idiot, do you know how late you are?!   
  
The robot rightened himself and stood up before her. He had a slight blush where his cheeks would be and he placed a hand on the back of his head. Canti still had his jacket from Earth on, but the back of his head had been fixed. Words started to flash across his monitor:   
  
Sorry, I was kidnapped too. They shut me down and fixed me up and stuff, hoping that I'd switch sides again. Then there was just a big wave of power that hit, and the interference woke me up.   
  
Hahahaha! I knew my rewiring was too good for them to crack! Haruko cackled confidently. That wave of power just then... that was Naota. She wondered if Canti knew this. Well, there was time for that later. They still had to figure out what they were doing. At this thought, another alert went off.   
  
Atomsk Detainment Center breach. Evacuate Lab Levels immidiantly. Repeat: Atomsk Detainment Center breach. Evacuate Lab Levels immidiantly.   
  
Something twinged inside of her again. Naota could wait.


	9. Reached Potential

Chapter 9   
  
A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Note: I wrote this before I was the Matrix: Revolutions, I swear it. So, if you can sense some similarities, it was an accident -maybe I was subconsciously influenced! Yes! That's it! That's why I'm now yumemi 01 - a yumemi is a Dream Seer -someone who can foretell the future in their dreams... and that's kinda like me and my fan fiction... ^^'   
  
Anywho, I love Canti! I had to bring him back... he plays a really important role in this chapter. I love this chapter, I think this has to be my favorite in the whole story, other then the one where Naota's thinking on the station... anywho -you what the fic right?   
--------------   
  
  
Canti -we're going down there!   
  
Haruko followed Canti over to a hole in the floor that she was sure wasn't put there on purpose and jumped down it. They were now on the last Lab Level. There was a loud rumbling noise that resounded through out the whole floor. It wasn't that big, for a large wall blocked off the rest of the floor. A high pitched alarm was repetitively sounding, and getting on Haruko's nerves. She walked up to two large sliding door in the wall, which would allow entrance to the rest of the floor.   
  
A glowing red and purple energy crackled from the crack in the door, like lighting, drenching the dark floor with magenta light. Her heart raced.   
  
This was it. This is what she had been after most of her life.   
  
Atomsk.  
  
Right in front of her.   
  
Waiting.   
  
Her mouth cracked into a grin as she felt the pull on her wrist increase.   
  
Haruko's eyes shifted over to him. He was standing a few feet back, watching the doors. He turned to her. Give it up. she stated.   
  
Words flashed across his screen again:   
  
But your head doesn't work.  
  
DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW?! she yelled at him, her voice echoing along with the rumbling that came from the doors in front of them.   
  
Canti shrunk and sweat dropped. He nodded and stepped over next to her. The rumbling seemed to become louder. Canti's arm turned into a power cord and it snaked between the crack in the doors, into the red and purple abyss. Atomsk's symbol flashed onto his screen and the color red washed over him. A loud cry, like that of a titanic bird, shrieked. His other arm also turned into a power cord as it reached out and pulled Haruko to him. The end of the cord, which was familiarly shaped like a needle, proceeded to penetrate the base of Haruko's skull. She gasped and the bracelet she almost always wore around her wrist shattered.   
  
Suddenly, the world around her changed. She was nothing, and everything. No longer standing in the Lab Level, but flying through a hell of glowing red and purple flames, naked and bathed in it's light. Time moved at a century a second, and she felt as if her body would burst with energy -when it all stopped.   
  
She was lying down, facing the sky -which was supposed to be dark and full of stars, but was now illuminated with a familiar magenta color. She noticed a form of a person by her side, a dead man who's eyes were open in terror, positioned as if he were trying to shield her from something. It was then she noticed the blood which dripped from her forehead to her chin, and the spilt lip she had. Around her, things were burning, and the metallic smell of blood was unavoidable.  
  
Then... there it was. Above her, in the sky... the godly form of a bird, that consumed the heavens and spit them out in a wave of magenta energy. Something was attacking it, something emblazed with the symbol that read: MM, and she felt that these intruders were attacking the very core of her being, in that fierce power in the sky.   
  
It was her, in the sky, that power.   
  
It was hers.  
  
In an inseparable force that she would never let go, that power was hers.   
  
The moment she first saw Atomsk. The day she became obsessed with making Atomsk's power her own.   
  
Haruko was thrown back to the present. She felt power surge threw her veins, power pumped by her heart. Her vision penetrated all. Nothing could stop her. She pulled herself from the stiff hold of a no longer moving object, and felt her feet leave the ground. Walking was unnecessary.   
  
With a longing feeling in her, she called out what was missing. With a few far off explosions, she felt the Gibson EB-O in her palm. She closed her hand.   
  
Suddenly, a strong force called Haruko's attention. It was great. She had a longing to extinguish it, absorb it, consume it. Concentrated her energy on the location of that power, and with no effort, thin pitiful layers of metal peeled away for her path. Quicker then a blink of an eye, she was there. Across the pentagon shaped pit, was the glowing holy white form of Him.   
  
The universe was silent.   
  
A noise like a shotgun rang out as two Gibsons clashed against each other.   
  
The gate to the Lab Levels was blow upward as she quickly spun and swung the Gibson bass at him. He lifted the neck of the guitar and stopped the hit from connecting with his head. The gate proceeded all the way up, and as if someone slowed down time, it crashed into the glass floor of the hanger. Like rain, chipped pieces and shards of glass fell. They ascended in their battle. He was now on the offense, and twirled the guitar around his head and smacked her across the face with it. She retaliated with a sideways flip and kick to his jaw. He tired stabbing her in the abdomen with the neck of the guitar but she caught it on the side of the Gibson bass. They were stuck like that for a few moments, twisting around in midair in order to regain their ground -the ground itself not relative to them, sideways and upside down by now.   
  
She had to defeat this power. It was a threat that had to be ended. That power was going to belong to her. She **was** going get it.   
  
She charged at him full force and swung directly into his head. Something pulled at her heart as he was caught off guard and flew hundreds of feet downward, or upward... away from her. He slammed into the railing on one of the floors. What was that irritating her inside her chest?! His figure returned towards her slowly, clearly angry -for the falling glass had finally reached them and all of the glass bounced off an invisible force surrounding him. Something tugged at her heart more and more as her gaze fell on his face... his empty eyes.   
  
Realization hit her like the Flying V that connected with her chest and she felt herself thrown away... Naota.   
  
Flashes of the past screamed inside her memory, breaking free of power restrained bonds.   
  
You came here with my father, why don't you go stay with him?!  
You're the one I saw first, Ta-kun.  
  
I don't like scary stuff, and I don't have a helmet!  
You're scared, even though your brain's missing!  
  
So, what's up for supper? You're probably going to insist on curry again, right?  
I hate spicy stuff!  
That's why we're going to buy you... Little Prince Curry Brand!  
  
A real slugger imagines an arc inside his heart, aching directly to heaven. There! That star'd make a perfect target.  
It's kind of flickery, though...  
  
Now, if you do it just the way I showed you, it'll be just perfect.  
... It's okay?   
  
It's dangerous to go waving that thing around.  
Use your guitar again, one more time, Ta-kun. Ka-kiiiiing, you did it so great last time.   
Not interested.   
I should teach you how to be a man, Ta-kun.   
Yeah, like you know!   
  
Are you asleep? .... Who are you, really? What are you? ... Where did you come from?   
  
Why'd you come back anyway?   
Just to see you. You head's the only one that works, Ta-kun.   
... You're a liar.   
It's the truth.  
Are you gonna go away again?   
Wanna come with me? You wanna throw everything away and come with me?   
You mean it? Why are you being so nice?   
Come on, Ta-kun. You're still just a kid.   
......... Where'd did you go?! You left without saying anything...   
  
I tried to tell you, you can't get some off brand just cause it's jumbo size -you have to stay with the good kind, like I said.   
  
When you act selfish like that, bad things are bound to happen, you know.   
Oh well, I'll just have to deal with the bad things then.   
  
They took something from me, something I really want, so I'm trying to get it back. That's the deal.  
Can you do it?   
As long as I have you.   
  
Ta-kun, it's time to get what I want but I need your help, okay?  
  
  
I love you.   
  
  
  
That was Naota... and she was Haruko. Suddenly, she became aware of the universe around her, although the power still pumped threw her veins. Medical Mechanica HQ... the place was falling apart.   
  
They had to leave, it was unstable. She had to get Naota out of there.  
  
She could hear her heartbeat at the mention of his name, and she glanced upwards. He was there, looming a few stories above her... poised, and about to attack.   
  
She had to stop this.   
  
Haruko knew how to stop him.   
  
The figure of Naota charged at her, she waited for a moment, then spun up into the air, so that he missed her by inches. Just as he recovered from the missed attack, he turned sharply to rush after her -only to be caught around the waist by one of her arms, which caused them to spin upward from the force. The other arm had placed itself on the back of his head, completing her spin -and she pressed her lips to his, dropping the Gibson.   
  
Haruko's heart leap in her chest, if this didn't work, she was dead. A few moments of stillness, despite their spinning, passed.   
  
Suddenly she felt a surge of power against her body and lips. A pair of arms had wrapped themselves around her waist, and a tongue slid into her mouth. For a few moments, the broken and tattered building spun around them as Haruko tangled her hands in Naota's hair, and his right hand caressed her down her spine while his left arm gripped her waist. Her tongue ran over his lips until she found his mouth again as their breath intermingled. Power pulsed between them, until Naota pulled back with a gasp.   
  
He fell unconscious in her arms.   
  
Still feeling the tingle of power on her lips, she glanced around. She had to get them out of there.  
  
Please evacuate immedialately. System generator shutdown in 5 minutes. Please evacuate immedialately....   
  
----------  
  
I had to go through all of my three dvds for those quotes from the show -I wanted them to be exactly as they were from the show(the dubbed version anyway, I kicks ass, and I usually hate dubs). There's still more to come, so ... love it? hate it? wanna kill me? marry me?   
  
Review. X3 -Seiri


	10. Sunlight

Chapter 10   
  
A/N: Second to last chapter! I'm posting this now because I got a lot of kick ass reviews really fast and I don't want to hold it off anymore. I really like this chapter, and I would have posted it up sooner, but I've just been so damn busy lately. *bows* Gomen, minna.   
  
Oh yeah, one last note before the chapter: just because I never said this was a romance fic, doesn't mean it doesn't have any romance in it whatsoever. I'm a diehard Haruko x Naota fan. *nods*   
  
------------   
  
Glancing around, she finally settled down on a level near the first lab level -the whole place seemed abandoned. She carried Naota in her arms. Despite some difficulty, she brought up two fingers to her mouth and blew into a resounding whistle. Slowly, the hum of an Earthling 1960's Vespa could be heard. Before a few more moments passed, the yellow moped stood ready next to them, Rickenbacker bass carefully balanced on it's seat. Grinning at it, she placed Naota down and strapped the bass onto her back. Boarding the Vespa, she road off the side of that level where the railing was broken, and retrieved the dropped Gibsons.   
  
Please evacuate immediately. System generator shutdown in two minutes. Please evacuate immediately....   
  
Shit, they had to leave. A magenta fire raged in an immense aura around Haruko as she called up Atomsk's power. With the flick of her wrist, the portion of wall a few ten or so feet away from them blew back, leaving a gash in the outer most wall of the building -directly into space. They charged through the opening. She hit the gas as hard as she could, and they sped away from the structure, devoid of any life... as it imploded into itself. This created a large shock wave that nearly knocked Haruko off her Vespa. A chill ran down her spine as she checked to see if Naota was still in place -which he was. Haruko sighed, relieved.   
  
Just as they were leaving MM territory, a few laser shots resounded nearby. Shit -stupid idiots were shooting at her. She sharply swerved the Vespa around, to face two angry looking MM officers. Faster then they could react, she lifted the Rickenbacker and twirled it above her head, before swinging it directly into one vehicle, colliding in an explosion into the other on impact.   
  
She sighed, that was stupidly easy. Before she could take a breath however, she heard far off sirens of more officers. Haruko sped off into space before they could reach her.   
  
  
  
Just as the Vespa's wheels hit dirt, the figure resting at her lap stirred. Naota convuldged a bit as he coughed up a familiar red substance, blood. With a sharp intake of breath, she jumped off the moped and lifted the young man up and rushed into the guitar and bass repair shop. Yuto! I need some help!   
  
  
  
As eyes tried to crack open, they quickly closed. It was too bright. The world was too bright. After a few moments however, curiosity peaked and once again, a pair of bloodshot blue eyes attempted to open. It didn't hurt as much this time... but the universe was just one big blur of light and shadow... though things slowly began to take shape as the texture of what was not the lonely gray of a prisoner's room or the mattress of a second bed of a bunk bed... but a rough off white of an unfamiliar ceiling.   
  
Naota blinked a few times to clear his vision. Where was he? Slowly, he took in his surroundings. He was lying on something comfortable and worn... a couch. A blanket covered him, and with a chill down his spine he realized that the only other thing covering him was a number of bandages with medical gauze and a pair of boxers. With the feeling of his face turning pink, he sat up and lifted a hand to his forehead. It was heavily bandaged, along with his upper right arm and hand. He shut his eyes as he felt a rush of blood leave his head.   
  
With some effort, Naota recalled what had occurred before he passed out. It was like some strange dream, he even half expected to wake up in the room at the station... only he still felt the pain, or at least, the aftermath of it. He had immense power, and had used it... it was amazing, but he remembered that he didn't see the world right, it was like looking through the eyes of someone else. Someone angry, and destructive. Everything seemed that way until he felt her. His heart shook off the destructive force that taken control of it... and for a few moments, he thought he had died -because what he felt couldn't have been real. Haruko... she was with him, she was real and he could feel her there with him.   
  
Everything after that was dark.   
  
Naota opened his eyes to look around the room. It wasn't fairly large, about as large as his room on the station. It was littered with machine parts and sheets of music and beanbags ... faint light streamed in from a window in the corner. Sunlight. Something he hadn't seen in years. He breathed. Maybe this wall all a dream too? He turned to face the other direction and cringed with a sore neck, taking back what he said. A dream wouldn't have been so painful.   
  
A figure had walked into the doorway. Naota heard them first before he saw them. You're up.   
  
Haruko.   
  
She walked into the room into his line of vision and sat down on one of the beanbags, next to him. She wore a loosely buttoned up shirt(he felt blood rush to his cheeks as he tried to not let his eyes slip to her nearly exposed chest) and a pair of faded jeans. His heart fluttered.   
  
More then thousands of questions swamped his brain, and he felt a headache coming on... he didn't know where to start. He parted his lips... what could he say... then he decided that one question would sum up most of his other questions.   
  
Why'd you save me? he realized his voice was horse, and coughed to clear up his throat.   
  
Haruko looked to him, face unreadable. She looked away for a moment, and then back to him -contemplating. Then she smiled.   
  
It's simple really. she almost giggled as she sat up on the couch facing him. Naota had a quizzical look on his face. She leaned on her hands that she placed on either side of his head. You're mine. The heat on his cheeks became more intense upon hearing her words. His eyes fell on a bandage which covered the left side of her ribs. Then he realized where he was staring(down her shirt) and knew that he must have looked like a tomato. Y-You're hurt... he stammered out, but then out of pure concern, reached out under her shirt and lightly fingered the bandage. A blush appeared on her cheeks as he did so.   
  
She looked down and watched his hand and replied. It's nothing... Then she looked up at him. You're hurt more. She stated, as she shifted her weight onto one hand and lifted the other up to run a hand across the bandage on his head. Then, as if some kind of signal was given, they leaned in towards each other, brushing their lips against each other's softly. Slowly, as to not bother each other's injuries, Naota slid his arms around the skin of her waist, under the large shirt, as Haruko lifted the rest of her body onto the couch -so that she lay comfortably on top of him.   
  
Haruko caressed the skin of his temple right underneath the bandage lightly as she suddenly captured his lips firmly as their kiss began to deepen. Naota's heart fluttered in his chest and his heat beat faster. Haruko shivered as he gentlely moved his hand over the smooth skin of her waist up the dip in her spine to her upper back and shoulder blades -and someone walked into the room.   
  
Am I interrupting something? Yuto asked, eyes rather wide. 'Cause I'll leave you two alone. Next time, Haru-chan, put up a rubber band or something- he started as he turned on his crutch to walk out of the room. After regretfully pulling away -with head down, Haruko put out a hand. Stop! It's okay. Naota shrunk beneath Haruko, mortified that someone had caught them ... doing anything. He pulled the blanket over his exposed chest and hope that he wasn't noticed. She continued to speak.   
  
Yuto -this is Naota. The kid I was telling you about. Naota -this is Yuto, an old friend of mine. He's the one who helped take care of you while you were outta commission- she paused and ended the sentence in a whisper. -those are his old boxers you're wearing.   
  
He could have passed out with embarrassment.   
  
Don't worry, it's not like I wore them recently. Yuto said with a chuckle, having heard her whisper. He walked into the room and sat down on the abandoned beanbag. The older man continued speaking. So, your the one she gave the Rickenbacker to?   
  
A pair of faces blushed at this. Faintly, Naota began speaking, looking up at her. You mean... it's mine? he questioned Haruko, slightly disbelievingly. She lifted herself off him to sit on the other end of the couch, and Naota slightly regretted questioning her and missed the contact. Duh, what did you think? she returned almost harshly. Slightly defeated, he replied, lost. I dunno... I... Luckily, Yuto saw the young man's uneasiness and spoke up. So... you were out for a while, you know that? Five days. He addressed Naota, who by then also sat up, despite his state of undress. The young man said nothing at that and gazed down at his bandaged right hand.   
  
It was then he felt the dull throbbing pain undoubtedly coming from some gash under the bandage on his hand... if felt like his palm. From there he followed his arm up to his next bandage, around his elbow. There was a pad of gauze on the spot where MM had taken his blood on a daily basis.   
  
, he had tried to scratch his forehead but stopped as a sharp pain shot threw his skull. That must have been where the needle had been. After a moment of uneasy silence, the two others in the room waiting to see if Naota needed any assistance, Yuto once again broke the ice.   
  
Hey, uh -you hungry? You kinda haven't eaten in a while.   
  
As if it had been waiting for this moment, Naota's stomach let out a loud groan. He sweatdropped. Yuto picked up his crutch and stood, stifling a chuckle. ... I'll go make you something. Be right back. And he left the two alone in the room behind him.   
  
Silence reigned absolute at that moment, Naota staring at the now empty beanbag, not daring to turn his gaze on Haruko, afraid of what he might find. Thoughts ran free in his mind, one question returning to him though.   
  
So... the bass is mine? his voice escaped his mouth before he realized it, and embarrassingly regretted breaking the silence. He was half expecting her not to answer when she replied.   
  
You don't want it? He continued not to look at her, so the expression on her face was unknown to him.   
  
I do... I just didn't think you meant for me to keep it. He admitted to years worth of wondering.   
  
If you don't take care of it -I'll kill you. she stated flatly, and left Naota to wonder if she was being serious or not. Then it occurred to him... she could kill him now if she wanted to. So much more easily now then ever before. She had the power of the Pirate King. Something in his chest fell to the pit of his stomach. He was of no use to her anymore. What would she do now? What would he do?   
  
Where would he go? Could he go back home? Go back and pretend nothing happened? What if he couldn't go back home -and since Haruko didn't need him anymore -what could he do? Unshed tears began to burn the back of his eyes as he opened his mouth to ask a question. It was then the form of Yuto appeared at the corner of his vision, and the conversation ended.   
  
  
-------------   
  
And no, I can't explain why in FLCL people can apparently fly through space without any sort of protection or suit on. In reality, they're freeze to death or something... but FLCL transcends the laws of science.... (no one could get run over by a Vespa and then hit directly in the head with a bass and live long to tell about it). Haruko was flying away on the Vespa in the ending credits of the last episode. But... I digress.   
  
The end is near.


	11. Free

Chapter 11  
  
A/N: Final Chapter. Thank you all so much for reading, I enjoyed writing this very much.   
  
I give special thanks to: Bobby, Christina, and Dylan.   
  
--------------------   
  
Two days had passed by since Naota woken up. No words had been exchanged on the topic of the Pirate King or what had taken place at Medical Mechanica HQ. That didn't mean that questions that had gone unanswered didn't ring in his mind constantly. What the main focus of the moment had been apparently improving his health.   
  
Sorata after he had gulped down the noodles that Yuto had gotten for him -hunger getting the better of him, he fainted. He had been out off and on, disreguardless of day and night and his amount of fatigue. It was uncontrollable. His need for blankets was sperattic, freezing in a cold sweat or burning in next to nothing. Haruko couldn't say that she wasn't concerned, she had fought too hard for Naota just so he can go and do something like dying now.   
  
The young man was lying on the couch, under almost every blanket Yuto had owned, sweat dripping down his chin, lightly shivering. He was attempting to catch sleep, but it eluded him. Haruko walked up to the side of the couch. How ya doin'? she asked, softly.   
  
I can't sleep, I'm cold. Naota tiredly replied.   
  
'Mind if I joined you?   
  
Shock registered his senses for a moment, but a chill took his body and he suppressed a violent shiver as best he could. He looked toward her and shrugged... Maybe extra body heat wasn't such a bad idea.   
  
Carefully, aware that not all of his injuries had fully healed(while hers were enough to no longer pose any problems for her), Haruko slid herself under the many layers of blankets, gentlely placing herself above him, making herself close to another blanket. She pulled his body, although wet with sweat, to her and wrapped her arms around his waist. His chest rose and fell in a deep breath, as she placed her cheek against the side of his head. Naota's shivering subsided for the moment, and she felt him pull her in close. Then he spoke.   
  
Haruko... what happened... back there?   
  
She had the feeling she knew what he was referring to.   
  
Haruko answered she a slight shrug, You reached your potential.   
  
  
  
She looked back at that moment, right before the blinding light -when she had almost cried.   
  
... You died. the effect of what actually happened just seemed to hit her. Naota had died. But here he was under her, breathing -although a little shallow- but alive. Something inside her felt like it had just been twisted. But he didn't seem to react the same way, just slowly nodding.   
  
It was ... dark. It hurt.   
  
Something in side her heart twinged, it felt like... guilt.   
  
After another moment or two of silence, Naota spoke up. What are you- but he was cut off as Yuto's voice called out to Haruko. With an exaggerated sigh, she brought her head up.   
  
Call for you.   
  
Who the hell is it?   
  
HQ. They want to talk to you.   
  
Unreadable look on her face, Haruko looked down to Naota. I'll be right back. she assured him as she slipped out of the blankets and left the room. She headed towards the front desk and stood next to Yuto. He pointed to the vid-screen on a small device on the wall behind the counter. A small light was flashing until he pressed it and an image appeared on the screen. It was her superior.   
  
  
  
Reluctantly, she replied.   
  
You have been involved in the destruction of the Medical Mechanica Headquarters in the Beta Quadrant, have you not? not waiting for her answer, her superior continued.   
  
This has been a major event in the war -in our favor. There are only a number of stations and substations for us to deal with now; without their central command center they are terribly unorganized.   
  
However, you have also disobeyed your orders again -you've gone AWOL, proceeded to seize the enemy's headquarters without our consent, and also eventually obtained the powers of the Pirate King Atomsk.   
  
Henceforth, you are under strict house arrest until our forces arrive to escort you back to HQ where you will be put on trial for your actions.   
  
In addition to this, the boy you rescued from Medical Mechanica must be brought in for testing. He was subjected to the highly addictive illegal drug known as space serum', unnaturally slowing his aging process to that of ours.   
  
He will not be able to return to Earth for they believe him to be dead and he had been subjected to the space serum'.   
  
Former General Ryuu is to keep you under house arrest until your escorts arrive. You have one day.   
  
And that was it. The screen clicked off to black. But before another moment had passed, the screen had shattered for Haruko's fist had shot it's way into the wall behind it.   
  
Damn it!!   
  
Haruko couldn't believe her ears. What the hell did they think they were doing? Putting her on trial and testing on Naota... it was total bull shit. She knew she had broken a few rules, but this was going to far. What were they going to do with her? Kick her out? Use her as a test subject too? Have her finish off what was left of MM forces? They were fucking insane.   
  
But before Haruko had time to contemplate this more, or for Yuto to respond -a thump sounded to their left. It was Naota, laying on the ground at the end of the hall, for he had fainted.   
  
All of Haruko's sudden anger left her in a rush, all of her thoughts turned to the fallen boy. She walked over to his side, to see if he was hurt. Luckily, none of his wounds had reopened when he fell. With an audible sigh, she lifted him up to bring him back to the couch. Yuto lagged behind silently, at a loss for words. They may have gotten out of the hands of MM, but Haruko and Naota were in for still more problems. Yuto wished he could help them; he scratched an itch on his stubbly chin. He was to keep Haruko under house arrest... how could he do that?   
  
As he made his way into the room, Haruko had placed Naota back down on his previous spot on the couch. Her eyebrows met in an look of what could be taken as determination or anger as she sat next to the couch, glaring down on a spot next to the sleeping boy's head. He was pale with dark rings under his eyes, despite the fact that he was eating properly now. Yuto joined her, placing his crutch down on the floor.   
  
That's why he's like this.   
  
Yuto, caught off guard by the edge in Haruko's voice, moved his focus from the boy on the couch to the young woman sitting in front of him. The look in her eyes seemed distant, yet angry.   
  
What do you mean?   
  
She took a deep breath, aware that if she were to hold a conversation with Yuto she should probably calm down -she already broke his vid-screen. After a moment she turned to look at him, the look in her eyes softened, although the edge in her voice still apparent.   
  
Space Serum. It's highly addictive. It's that shit that MM was making him take. He's going through withdrawal. Her sentence ended harshly, the last word almost spat out.   
  
How long do you think they had him on it?   
  
I don't know... she trailed off, her voice dropping it's edge as she was in thought. Not long, he wasn't like this when I saw him before. Her first rescue attempt.   
  
Then the effects should last too long, right? he asked, slightly motioning to the couch with his head. She nodded.   
  
But he can't go home anymore... she stated.   
  
Damn them... that wasn't fair. It was all MM's fault... and if she had only been successful the first time!   
  
Haruko slammed her fist against the floor, though it landed without heat. What could they do now? What was she planning on doing after she saved Naota anyway? ... Didn't plan that far ahead. Oops.   
  
We have a day. She reminded them of the time left before she was reprimanded and Naota dragged away... she couldn't let that happen -but how?   
  
Yuto and Haruko planned for the rest of the night while Naota slept.   
  
  
Naota lifted his head up to new, but familiar surroundings. Right, he was at Yuto's place -where ever that was. He sat up to observe his surroundings once more, the was sun shining, it was day. Had he slept the whole day?   
  
Then he realized, he wasn't cold anymore. Or burning, or sweating. He felt... fine. Wanting to test out the extent of his health, carefully -he stood up. The world spun only for a second, the result of laying down for so long catching up with him. After that he stretched. He let out a whine as what seemed like every bone in his body cracked. He was still slightly sore, but the pain was much more bearable now then it had been before.   
  
Curious to see what was going on outside, he slowly walked out of the room, hoping this wouldn't knock him out again. He heard the unmistakable sound of the Vespa running somewhere outside. Then he heard voices along with the hum of the motor. It was Yuto and Haruko. Then one of them stepped into the shop, it was Haruko. She hopped over the counter and made her way down the hall and caught sight of Naota in the doorway. You're up. She asked, her tone bright. Naota then noticed that her face and clothes were smudged with grease -and he gathered that all the activity outside was her and Yuto fixing the motor. He surpressed a smile for the comfortable casualness of the situation.   
  
How much did you hear before?   
  
  
  
Haruko nodded.   
  
Feeling better?   
  
It was his turn to nod.   
  
She smiled at him. He felt a blush coming on and he felt 12 again.   
  
Why d'you ask?   
  
'Cause I'm leaving.   
  
Naota's heart sank.   
  
Haruko was leaving... again. She was leaving him alone. He suddenly felt the sting of tears in his eyes, and he turned away from her, hoping that she didn't see them.   
  
he managed out.   
  
  
  
  
  
Why wouldn't see be leaving? GSPB wanted her -she was going on the run. She had Atomsk's powers now, she could take care of herself. She didn't need him anymore at all. That meant that he'd have to face the GSPB forces alone, they would take him -and he'd be subject to more tests... He suppressed a sob, and trying to make it look as if he was scratching his nose, he wiped his tears away.   
  
Where are you going to go?   
  
Dunno, away. She shrugged.   
  
His voice was threatening to break as he spoke again, Will... I ever see you again?   
  
Naota couldn't met her eyes. Fingers gentlely placed themselves on his chin, and turned his face to Haruko's.   
  
You've been crying. she stated, smiling.   
  
His heart fluttered, and sadly, he nodded. She had him.   
  
Do you think I'm just going to leave you here this time?   
  
He stared at her, shocked.   
  
I'm taking you with me. Be ready by tonight.   
  
  
Night came quickly, and before he knew it he stood in front of the counter of the shop, looking outside to the ready and waiting Vespa. Yuto had given all of his old clothes to Naota, for he was wearing a shirt from 1974 Tokyo, and pair of jeans from before Yuto had lost his leg. They have to go to someone besides Haru-chan. he had stated grinning, while handing a pile of pants over to a sweatdropping young man.   
  
Naota didn't need to make sure he packed light however, he didn't have anything with him when he got there anyway. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, then realized it was only Haruko. You know how to use this thing? she questioned him, slipping the bass strap over his shoulder.   
  
I took a few bass lessons when I was 14.   
  
She shook her head. I'll teach you how to really use it. Haruko smirked, walking over to face him. Before turning to walk out the shop doors, she winked at him. He blushed, but felt a slight pang in his heart.   
  
He would most likely never see Earth again. He'd never have a chance of seeing Mamimi or his brother ever again, and he was now going to be an outlaw. Part of him wanted to cry about this fact, and he deeply regret it. Then again, he was with Haruko, for who knew how long. And Haruko wanted him there with her.   
  
Ta-kun! We're going! he heard her call out to him. Yuto voice answered from behind him. In a sec, Haru-chan! Naota turned to face the older man, who was looking back at him with a wide smile on his face.   
  
Promise me something, will you, Naota? the young man was surprised he knew his name. Shyly, he nodded. Yuto continued to smile at him.   
  
Take care of Haru-chan for me.   
  
Naota must have been blood red, for Yuto chuckled softly. I -I promise. he replied with a nod. His heart felt light at the idea of what he was promising to do. That's what I thought. Yuto replied, in a tone that Naota hadn't heard the man use yet, it was... sadly kind.   
  
Before another moment passed for Naota to ponder this however, he was lead out of the door over to the Vespa. We planned this out a head of time. Haruko said to Naota, handing him a helmet and goggles. This would be the first time he rode with her with them on.   
  
By the time the GSPB gets here, we won't be too far, and we'll lay low for a little while. They won't think to check so close to this planet. she added, revving the engine. Yuto continued for her. When they ask me what happened I'll just tell him that Haru-chan kicked my ass. I'm already missing a leg, and they know she's got Atomsk's powers, so they'll believe me pretty easily. She kidnapped you. Yuto ended with a laugh, and Naota smiled back.   
  
Naota sat himself behind Haruko on the moped, but watched that he didn't disturb their bags that were attached to the Vespa. After things calm down over here, you guys are welcome to come back. Just be careful okay? Yuto looked to both of them, Haruko nodded and waved at goodbye to him.   
  
Where are we heading? Naota asked Haruko.   
  
She then turned to him, once more revving the engine. Well, once we're out -we gonna look for Canti. You ready?   
  
Naota smiled and nodded, Haruko grinned -and they were off.   
  
His grip around Haruko's waist tightened, and her right hand gripped his own.   
  
They were free.   
  
  
-fin-   
-------------   
  
You are most likely wondering about what happened to Canti, right? Don't worry, he's out there somewhere, Haruko and Naota are gonna find him. *nods* I dunno how a sequel would turn out.... you never know. This is officially the longest piece of fanfiction I've ever written, with the highest word count.   
  
*bows* Thank you again for reading. -Sakurazuka Seiri Raharu 


End file.
